


Аберрация Джона Уотсона

by dey_shark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Hospitals, Humor, M/M, Young Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dey_shark/pseuds/dey_shark
Summary: Шерлок довел всех. Он не затыкался ни на секунду, сыпал оскорблениями и известными непонятно откуда фактами. У главврача на столе лежала стопка жалоб на одно и то же имя, а у Джона третий день дергался глаз. Шерлок был абсолютно невыносим.





	

Джон не считал свою жизнь идеальной, но она была размеренной и полностью его устраивающей. У него имелись: любимая работа, уютная квартира и красивая заботливая жена. Пусть с последней все шло уже не так гладко, как несколько лет назад, когда им обоим рвало крышу от любви.

Когда-то Джон и Мэри были друг от друга без ума. Они решили пожениться раньше, чем их друзья, знакомые друг с другом гораздо больший отрезок времени. Все шло настолько замечательно, что не могло продолжаться так же хорошо спустя годы семейной жизни.

Джон все чаще желал побыть в одиночестве, а Мэри все больше давила на него, недовольная таким количеством уделяемого ей внимания. Оба прекрасно знали, что дело приближалось к разводу, но ни один не пытался с этим что-то сделать. Предполагаемая любовь себя исчерпала, и им хотелось свободы от этих никому не нужных обязательств.  
Теперь Джон практически жил на работе, забирая себе дежурства коллег, бесконечно ему за это благодарных. Что ж, зато после развода у него будут неплохие доплаты за все внеурочные. Как раз хватит, чтобы снять себе комнатушку.

За всеми этими несколько удручающими утомительными мыслями Джон и не заметил, как рабочий день уже начал близиться к концу. За все время у него побывала только толпа вечно жалующихся на несуществующие симптомы старушек. Кажется, он осматривал их на автомате, и оставалось только надеяться, что нигде не допустил ошибку, проявив такую несвойственную ему безалаберность.

Когда Джон уже подумал было начать собираться домой, дверь его кабинета резко распахнулась, и доктор едва не свалился со своего кресла, когда в помещение буквально влетел взъерошенный кудрявый юноша, на чьем лице слишком явственно читалось недовольство.

— Это всего лишь кровоизлияние под верхними слоями кожи, это не смертельно, — упрямо воскликнул он кому-то, кто находился за закрытой дверью, а после уже обратил свое внимание на обомлевшего от удивления врача.

Только теперь Джон заметил, как под правым глазом нежданного посетителя наливался темный синяк. Сам юноша выглядел похожим на взъерошенного воробья, и раздраженный взгляд серо-зеленых глаз казался скорее забавным, чем пугающим.

— В чем дело? Синяков никогда не видел? С такой компетентностью не стоит работать в приемном отделении, сюда не только ворчливые старушки добираются. Или в таком моральном раздрае лучше бы вообще взять отпуск, развестись с пилящей каждый день женой и уехать на отдых.

Странный юноша высокомерно хмыкнул, кинул на стол перед Джоном свои документы и разлегся на низкой кушетке в позе драматического актера.  
Джону только и оставалось, что сидеть и удивленно хлопать глазами.

— Во-первых, я бы попросил больше уважения, молодой человек. А во-вторых, мистер… — он взглянул в сторону документов и негромко удивленно хмыкнул, — …мистер Холмс, какое право вы имеете оскорблять меня? И я не думаю, что вам настолько плохо, чтобы занимать кушетку.

— Думаю, то, что твою кушетку используют не по назначению, последнее, о чем стоило бы беспокоиться. Хотя совсем не похоже, чтобы предстоящий развод так уж сильно задевал тебя. Ты скорее… в томительном ожидании этого, — юноша, которого по документам звали Шерлок, прищурил глаза и недовольно шикнул, видно, испытав не самые приятные ощущения из-за подбитого глаза. Тем не менее обидчик, судя по всему, его ничему не научил, потому как после предупреждения тот все еще продолжал обращаться к врачу на «ты».

— Вам девятнадцать лет, а вы ведете себя, как маленький ребенок, — рассердился Джон, обычно славящийся своей терпеливостью. Серьезно, единственный человек, которому он что-либо не мог простить — это он сам. — Прекратите придумывать якобы обидные умозаключения.

— Придумывать? — Шерлок приподнялся на кушетке, взглянув на Джона так, словно тот только что сказал самую глупую вещь в мире. Впрочем, позже он уверился в том, что это не было далеко от правды.

Шерлок сел, свесив ноги вниз, и уперся руками в края кушетки, вперив в доктора такой взгляд, будто желал разбудить в себе силу лазерных лучей из глаз.

— Ты бывший военврач, мучаемый бесконечными кошмарами со службы. Обычный домосед, которому важно посидеть вечером у теплого камина с чашкой горячего чая и печеньем. Однако в последнее время все чаще задерживаешься на работе или остаешься тут на ночь, очевидно, потому что хочешь как можно меньше времени проводить дома. Виной этому испортившиеся отношения с женой, что ты определенно не спешишь исправлять. Она, судя по всему, тоже. Вы разводитесь, и оба ждете этого с нетерпением.

Во время всей речи посетителя Джон почти не дышал и слушал Шерлока с замиранием сердца. Казалось, что Холмс читал картотеку его жизни.

— Откуда… — Джону пришлось негромко прокашляться, чтобы привести свой голос в порядок. — Откуда ты это узнал?

Шерлок насмешливо фыркнул и вновь расположился на кушетке, взглянув в потолок. Только сейчас Джон заметил красные разводы у того под носом. Видимо, кто-то очень старался убрать кровь.

— У тебя выправка военного, и ты до сих пор стрижешься так, как привык на службе. Тебя мучают кошмары, поэтому это уже твой третий стаканчик с двойным кофе, а еще у тебя просто отвратительные синяки под глазами. О твоих ночевках на работе говорят одеяло и подушка в том приоткрытом шкафу. И, скорее всего, свои ночи ты проводишь на этой самой кушетке. Сейчас нет необходимости в сверхурочных, так как процент несчастных случаев и заболеваний снизился на полтора процента. Ты отмечаешь свои дежурства на календаре, что лежит на столе, но их слишком много для одного врача, следовательно, ты берешь смены других, но все же слишком в этом усердствуешь. Вывод: желаешь появляться дома как можно реже. С чего бы? Виной, конечно, женщина. Судя по кольцу — жена. Ты вместо решения проблемы живешь на работе, а она тебе даже не приносит обеды, из-за чего тебе приходится питаться фастфудом, о чем говорит чек в мусорном ведре. Вы разводитесь, бланк лежит на столе, — Шерлок невозмутимо указал в нужную сторону, даже не повернув головы, — и он уже подписан. Дата документа вчерашняя, значит, вы оба подписали его сразу, не раздумывая. Значит, вы оба желаете поскорее с этим покончить.

В кабинете повисла такая тишина, что было слышно, как в приемной секретарь листает документы. Речь Шерлока, за которую он ни разу не прервался и не сбился, произвела такое неизгладимое впечатление, что Джон так и замер с неприлично разинутым ртом.

— Можешь выражать свое восхищение немного скромнее, взрослый человек все же.

Шерлок явно веселился, и его издевательский тон, наконец, привел Джона в порядок. Тот тут же вспомнил, где и с кем находится.

— Рад, что твоя чрезвычайная наблюдательность не пострадала, но мне все же нужно тебя осмотреть, — с этими словами Джон поднялся с уже далеко не такого удобного кресла. Шерлок взглянул на него с легким недоумением.

— Ты не удивлен.

— Я весьма удивлен, мистер Холмс. Я поражен до глубины души и непременно бы вам похлопал, так как это заслуживает восхищения, но я врач и сейчас нахожусь на рабочем месте.

Джон заставил Шерлока сесть и взял в руку тонкое запястье. Кожа там была настолько бледной и тонкой, что просвечивающиеся сквозь нее вены прочерчивались слишком явственно.

Он измерил пульс под негромкое недовольное ворчание Шерлока, что врачи только это и делают, отметил в блокноте покрасневшие щеки и вновь разместился на стуле, держа ручку наготове.

— Во-первых, юноша, у вас был вывих носовой перегородки, но кто-то весьма умело это исправил, — Джон поднял взгляд от своего блокнота и вопросительно дернул бровями. — Мне нужно знать, при каких обстоятельствах это произошло и не было ли удара по голове.

Шерлок тут же ожидаемо поморщился от заданного вопроса и в защитном жесте сложил на груди руки, всем своим видом бросая доктору вызов.

— Я сам вправлял вывих, — он чуть повел плечами. — Просто один не обремененный умом идиот вжал лицом в стену, когда решил, что имеет полное право полапать меня за задницу.

Джон с великим трудом сдержал удивленный звук, который пытался вырваться из его горла, и тихо прокашлялся в кулак.

— И с чего он так решил?

— Это тоже имеет отношение к моему синяку? — Шерлок ухмыльнулся и вздернул острый подбородок. Боже, он вел себя так, словно они здесь соревновались.

— Значит, удар головой был. Ты терял сознание? Не чувствуешь головокружения, тошноты, слабости? Нет ли шума в ушах или чувства дискомфорта?

— Я чувствую дискомфорт, находясь в обществе, не способном поддержать приемлемо внятную дискуссию. Это считается? — Шерлок вновь усмехнулся, но Джон даже бровью не повел на этот выпад.

— Следи за ручкой, — Джон подъехал на своем рабочем кресле ближе к кушетке и поднял канцелярский предмет на уровень глаз пациента, медленно водя им из стороны в сторону.

Шерлок сперва действительно обратил внимание на колпачок ручки, но потом впился внимательным взглядом в Джона, из-за чего тот поспешил вернуться к своему столу.

— В глазах не двоится? Нарушение координации?

Шерлок картинно закатил глаза и покачал головой. Его поведение не вписывалось ни в какие рамки Джона, что заметно раздражало старшего. Он мог понять, когда так себя вели дети, но Шерлок ведь уже относительно взрослый человек.

— Если тебе первичного осмотра не хватает, чтобы диагностировать обычный синяк, и приходится прибегать к нудным ненужным вопросам, то стоит задуматься о переобучении.

Джон недовольно прищурился и одернул на себе мятый белый халат, поднявшись на ноги. Пусть он и не был таким устрашающим, как хотелось бы, все же Шерлок в свои девятнадцать был на полголовы выше, но он имел полное право командовать в этом здании. Ну или хотя бы в пределах кабинета.

— Поднимайся, мы идем делать МРТ, — произнес Джон не терпящим возражений голосом и стремительным шагом достиг двери кабинета, резко распахнув ее.

С пластикового и наверняка очень неудобного стульчика в коридоре тут же поднялась женщина в годах. Она была из тех людей, кому возраст к лицу. Легкие морщинки в уголках глаз говорили о том, что она любит улыбаться. Светлые волосы слегка выбились из пучка на затылке, а светлые глаза обеспокоенно обратились к вышедшему врачу.

— Все в порядке? Наверняка он только притворяется, что хорошо себя чувствует, — миссис Холмс бросила наигранно сердитый взгляд за плечо Джона и шумно вздохнула. — Он всегда так. Однажды обжег руку какой-то химической чепухой и хоть бы слово сказал!

— Я все исправил. Было бы из-за чего волноваться, — ворчливо отозвался из-за спины Шерлок.

Джон не смог себя пересилить и обернулся, успев заметить недовольное выражение лица, прежде чем-то снова стало высокомерным и презрительным. Действительно, большой ребенок.

— У меня есть подозрения на сотрясение. Сейчас сделаем МРТ, и я скажу вам окончательный диагноз. Но, возможно, ему придется здесь задержаться на несколько дней, — Джон с удовольствием пронаблюдал, как кривится в недовольстве лицо Шерлока.

— Я ни за что здесь не останусь. В этом учреждении меня скорее добьют, чем вылечат, — Шерлок с открытым отвращением осмотрелся по сторонам и качнул головой. Джон невольно засмотрелся на колыхнувшиеся черные кудри. — Ни за что. Отлежаться я могу и дома. Хотя у меня нет никакого сотрясения, как я сказал.

— А ваше мнение, молодой человек, здесь не учитывается. Сорок восьмой кабинет, — Джон кивнул на дальнюю по коридору дверь. — Я сейчас подойду.

Шерлок с минуту сверлил врача недовольным взглядом, негромко фыркнул в сторону и все же пошел в нужном направлении ровным спокойным шагом, словно вышел на утреннюю прогулку. Всем своим видом он показывал, как относится к ситуации и, скорее всего, к Джону в частности.

— Простите, он всегда был таким своенравным, — миссис Холмс немного устало улыбнулась и вновь взглянула в сторону, где только что скрылся ее сын за дверью. — Я Виолетта Холмс. Как вы поняли, мать этого упрямца.

Виолетта улыбнулась мягко, и Джон с удовольствием принял ее руку, галантно поцеловав тыльную сторону ладони. С такой особой хотелось обходиться по-джентльменски, она сразу располагала к себе.

— Доктор Джон Уотсон, — он улыбнулся Виолетте и взглянул на блокнот в своей руке. — Как я уже сказал, у меня подозрения на сотрясение. Скорее всего, легкое, но ему потребуется покой и надзор, потому что я сомневаюсь, что Шерлок ляжет дома в кровати и будет целыми днями смотреть в потолок.

— Вы его быстро раскусили, — Виолетта улыбнулась шире и осторожно присела на стул, положив небольшую сумку на свои колени. — Знаю, он бывает невыносим, но Шерлок абсолютно не заботится о себе. Приходится этим заниматься нам, иначе он совсем себя угробит.

Джону на мгновение захотелось догнать паршивца и надавать ему по ушам только за то, что он посмел расстраивать такую замечательную женщину, которая искренне переживала.

— Когда ему было пятнадцать, он пролистал все книги по истории, увидел где-то, что раньше пили уксус, чтобы достигнуть эффекта «голубых кровей», и выпил чертов уксус! Едва не всю бутылку! — воскликнула Виолетта, взмахнув руками. — Благо Майкрофт, мой старший сын, был дома и вовремя его остановил. И так каждый раз. Он экспериментирует на себе и все твердит, что это важно. А я все время боюсь, что в результате останусь без сына…

— Ну-ну, миссис Холмс, — Джон поспешно присел рядом и взял Виолетту за дрожащую ладонь. — Не стоит так сильно переживать. То есть я безусловно понимаю, что вы беспокоитесь за сына, но он должен понимать, каких границ переступать не стоит. Все же сейчас ему не пятнадцать. Да, он упрям, но он ведь здесь, верно? Упирается, огрызается и всякими способами выказывает свое недовольство, но ведь не силой же вы его сюда привели?

— Да почти, — Виолетта усмехнулась и сокрушенно покачала головой. — Ладно уж. Идите, иначе он на шурупы разберет там томограф от скуки.

— От скуки чего только не делаешь, — Джон поднялся на ноги. — Я вот в медицину пошел.

Подмигнув рассмеявшейся из-за шутки Виолетте, он уверенным шагом направился к нужному кабинету, хоть и хотелось развернуться и закрыться в своем. Он бы с радостью больше в глаза не видел Шерлока, вот только не хотел он еще сильнее расстраивать миссис Холмс, да и если у парня действительно сотрясение, то Джон потом с ума сойдет от чувства вины. А ведь с этим прохвостом обязательно что-то случится, что несомненно повлечет за собой неблагоприятные последствия.

За дверью было тихо. Когда Джон зашел в кабинет, то первым делом взглянул за стекло, где, собственно, и стоял томограф. И где наворачивал круги Шерлок, явно не знающий, чем себя можно занять. Удивительным было то, что он не догадался включить компьютер.

— Это хлам, — голос Шерлока звучал глухо из-за стекла, но он был уверен, что Джон его расслышал, хоть тот и старался не подавать виду, что в помещении есть кто-то еще. — Он вообще работает? Я не полезу в эту адскую машину.

Шерлок категорично помотал головой и заметно поморщился, качнувшись в сторону. У него явно закружилась голова, и Джон едва поборол в себе желание броситься в комнату, чтобы придержать пациента за локоть. Не хватало еще, чтобы тот свалился и снова разбил себе голову.

Но Джон остался на месте, когда понял, что Шерлок прекрасно справится и без его помощи. Тот слегка облокотился рукой на кушетку и нахмурил густые брови, сосредотачивая взгляд на одной точке.

— Если есть украшения — сними. И ложись на кушетку. Будет громко, могу дать тебе беруши, — проговорил Джон в небольшой микрофон.

Это было совсем не обязательно, обычно его используют, когда томограф уже включен, потому что это сооружение и правда довольно шумное. Но Джон хотел удостовериться, что Шерлок не сделает вид, будто не услышал.

— Не нужны мне беруши.

Шерлок брезгливо осмотрел небольшую подушку, накинул на нее чистую одноразовую салфетку и лег на кушетку, сложив руки и приняв такой вид, будто через минуту его придут отпевать. Джон едва сдержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза.

— Тебе придется около получаса полежать без движений. Надеюсь, что с этим ты справишься? — вновь заговорил в микрофон Джон, внимательно наблюдая за Шерлоком.

Тот лежал смирно, но словно источал ауру скуки и недовольства, которая обрушилась на доктора. Таких вредных посетителей у Джона еще никогда не было.

Он сел за компьютер, вывел на мониторы изображения и нажал несколько кнопок, после чего томограф громко загудел и кушетка медленно двинулась к массивному подсвечиваемому «кольцу», внутри которого и замерла.

Джон нажал на еще пару кнопок и со вздохом взглянул на экраны, что его почти окружали. На каждом должен был отобразиться снимок со всех возможных ракурсов. Откинувшись на спинку стула, доктор приготовился к самому скучному процессу в этой больнице. Даже бальзамирование трупа в эти минуты казалось развлечением.

Шерлок действительно лежал смирно. То ли уснул, то ли делал вид, что умер от скуки. Почему-то Джон был уверен, что этот Холмс вполне способен на подобное.

Время тянулось неумолимо медленно. Джон впервые хотел поскорее со всем разделаться и оказаться дома в нормальной кровати с теплым мягким одеялом. Даже очередные упреки Мэри его не так пугали, как возможность задержаться в больнице с невыносимым пациентом. В конце концов, он должен спасать жизни, а Шерлока он убьет через пару часов с вероятностью больше восьмидесяти процентов.

Когда томограф наконец умолк, Шерлок подскочил с кушетки, когда та еще не полностью вернулась в свое первоначальное положение.

— Пустая трата драгоценного времени, — сразу же заворчал Шерлок и направился в смежную комнату, где находился доктор.

Джон морально приготовился к эксцентричности своего пациента и хмуро осмотрел полученные снимки, которые позже надо будет распечатать для сравнения с последующими.

— Я бы не назвал это пустой тратой времени, мистер Холмс, потому как я был прав. Пусть совсем легкое, но сотрясение у вас есть. Поздравляю, ближайшую неделю-полторы вы проведете в стенах нашей больницы.  
Джон торжественно указал на экраны и подумал, что он не должен радоваться в этом случае. Было бы прекрасно, если бы он оказался не прав, но почему-то в нем проснулся юношеский дух соперничества, не посещавший Джона со времен университета.

— Я уже сказал, я тут…

— Это не обсуждается, — Джон порывисто вскочил на ноги, в который раз проклиная свой не внушающий страха рост. — Можете проконсультироваться со своими родителями, но думаю, что они поддержат меня. Вам в любом случае придется здесь задержаться. И я, поверьте, от этого не в восторге.

Джон не понимал, что с ним происходило. Он вел себя как идиот. Как в свои первые свидания с Мэри…

Запнувшись на этой мысли, Джон глубоко вздохнул. Он действительно переработал, если посмел задумываться о чем-то подобном.

— Прекрасно. Просто замечательно, — Шерлок принялся мерить шагами темную комнату, вызывая у Джона почти мигрень. — У меня хотя бы будет доступ к местной лаборатории? — он остановился и выжидающе уставился на Джона мутно-зелеными глазами с небольшой карей крапинкой в правом.

— С чего бы это? — искренне удивился Уотсон. Пожалуй, такое он слышал впервые. Непутевый пациент удивлял с каждой минутой все сильнее.

— Отлично. Я просто умру от скуки, — Шерлок взмахнул руками и буквально вылетел из кабинета, оставив Джона одного и абсолютно ошеломленного.

***

Положить Шерлока в общую палату оказалось делом очень непростым. Он возмущался всем — от цвета стен до вредной привычки соседа не убирать дома сушилку для белья. Откуда он вообще узнал об этом, Джон решил не спрашивать.

Виолетта пыталась утихомирить сына, но тот сдаваться не собирался, пока в дверях не показался полноватый мужчина в строгом костюме и таким надменным взглядом, будто случайно зашел в уборную вокзала.

Тогда Джон стал свидетелем самого странного диалога в его жизни.

— В самом деле, Шерлок? — голос незнакомца был чуть гнусавыми и преисполненный таким самолюбием, что Джон в нем едва не утонул.

— В самом деле, Майкрофт? — язвительно отозвался Шерлок. — Насколько я знаю, тебя не должно быть в Британии. Разве ты не лижешь задницу очередному Министру? Или язык устал?

— Я тоже весьма рад тебя видеть, братец, — Майкрофт оперся на зонт-трость и выжидающе приподнял брови. — Ты в самом деле намерен причинить еще больший вред себе и тем самым расстроить мамулю?

Все это было произнесено таким серьезным и обвинительным тоном, что Джон едва не расхохотался в голос, но вовремя посчитал это неуместным. Потому что Шерлок казался _действительно_ оскорбленным.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как младший Холмс величественно восседал на своей больничной койке с видом, будто весь медперсонал умолял его остаться, и он великодушно решил согласиться.

Небывалая наглость, но спросить у Джона уже не было сил. У него и без того кружилась голова от одного осознания, что ему придется быть лечащим врачом несносного парня по просьбе Холмсов.

Дома его ждал не менее неприятный подарок. Заключался он в маленькой записке на холодильнике, в которой Мэри сообщила, что до конца бракоразводного процесса она поживет у Лори, а затем уедет в родительский дом. И Джон готов был проклясть самого себя от облегчения, которое он испытал, когда понял, что больше не придется делить с этой женщиной свой дом.

Джон с поразительным спокойствием разогрел остатки позавчерашней лазаньи и провел вечер перед телевизором, даже не вслушиваясь в слезливые диалоги какой-то не самой успешной мелодрамы. Он полностью погрузился в свои мысли, пока на экране в коротком выпуске новостей, которые обычно вставляют во время рекламы, не мелькнула знакомая кудрявая шевелюра. Сделав звук погромче, Джон весь обратился в слух.

_— …Как нам стало известно, неудачной жертвой Кристофера Лоуренса оказался юный гений, победитель конкурса среди умнейших химиков страны — Шерлок Холмс. Юноша из обычной семьи с небывалыми талантами в области наук. Напоминаем, что число жертв Кристофера перевалило за сотню. Все они были изнасилованы и жестоко убиты, после чего Кристофер лишал их органов и сооружал ужасающие воображение человеческие чучела. Но благодаря оперативной работе Скотланд-Ярда преступник был пойман, а жертва спасена вовремя. Сейчас ведется следствие…_

Джон выключил телевизор и напряженно нахмурился, припоминая слова молодого пациента. Он сказал, что некто прижал его лицом к стене, уверенный, что может распустить руки, верно? Выходит…

Джон мотнул головой и устало потер виски пальцами. Он слишком много работал, и теперь ему требуется крепкий долгий сон, пусть второе было маловероятно — кошмары о службе вновь преследовали его, а ранним утром Джону вновь на работу. Стоило хотя бы попытаться отдохнуть. Ведь дома спальное место гораздо удобнее.

***

Утро бывшего военврача началось с пролитого на чистые брюки кофе и прокисших сливок, которые свернулись в горячем напитке противными белыми комками.

На работу Джон, конечно же, опоздал. Сара, впрочем, не сказала ни слова, только пятью минутами позже занесла в его кабинет свежий ароматный кофе. Пусть из автомата, зато лучше растворимого, который он пытался выпить дома.

— Ваш новый пациент, мистер Холмс… — Джон беззвучно застонал. — Он довел до истерики половину больницы за одну ночь.

— Что он натворил?

Джон взял свой кофе и сделал большой глоток, из-за чего обжег язык и небо. Мысленно выматерившись — вслух не позволяло воспитание, — он обратил все свое внимание на своего уставшего секретаря. Раньше он бы за ней определенно приударил, но сейчас Джону казалось, что он просто не может находиться в обществе женщины, если обязан уделять ей каждую секунду своего свободного времени. Увы, именно этого они всегда от него и требовали. Просто-напросто требовать больше было нечего, Джон и без того всегда отдавал своим женщинам все, что только мог.

— Во-первых, он довел одну медсестру до слез, когда сказал ей, что ее муж ходит на сторону уже лет десять. Потом его обнаружили в морге над трупом пожилого мужчины. Никто понятия не имеет, как Шерлок туда попал. Затем он пытался прорваться в лабораторию, но не успел вскрыть замок — его вовремя заметили. Это все. Не считая, что каким-то образом обо всех все знает и рассказывает это едва ли не в микрофон. Люди очень злы…

— За что жизнь меня так не любит?

Джон со вздохом поднялся на ноги, взял принесенные Сарой документы и направился к выходу из кабинета. У него все равно утренний обход. Это отличный повод навестить нового пациента и надавать ему по ушам. Главное не начать этого делать в прямом смысле, потому что терпение доктора подходило к концу.

В общей палате творился почти хаос. Каждый из пациентов что-то гневно выкрикивал в сторону невозмутимо сидящего на своей койке Шерлока, который лишь слегка ухмылялся уголками губ. Стоило ему только заметить Джона, как он недовольно закатил глаза с видом «опять этот слабоумный пришел пытаться командовать». И Джон ответил ему взглядом «одно неверное слово — и ты труп». Борьба взглядами продлилась недолго, после чего Шерлок высокомерно хмыкнул и сложил руки на груди.

— Я знаю, что вам не нравится мое общество, мистер Холмс, но я теперь буду каждое утро приходить в вашу палату, чтобы проверить ваше состояние. И это один из способов поскорее избавить вас от моего общества и оставить меня и остальных пациентов в палате в здравом уме.  
Шерлок ничего не ответил, но взгляд его не смягчился ни на фунт. Оставалось надеяться только на то, что он хотя бы слушал.

— Так что, — спокойно продолжил Джон и приблизился к кровати, — если вы не жаждете провести пару месяцев на этой койке, то я бы советовал подробно описывать свое состояние и не мешать мне проводить перевязки.

Джон присел на край кровати и рукой показал Шерлоку снимать футболку. Медсестра, которая вечером обрабатывала «боевые раны» Шерлока, написала на небольшом стикере о множественных синяках и ссадинах на теле. Некоторым из них потребовались повязки, поэтому Джон вознамерился все это проверить. И как он сам вчера не догадался посмотреть не только голову?

Пока Шерлок раздевался под пристальными взглядами всех присутствующих в палате, в мысли Джона ворвался вечерний выпуск новостей.

— Так тот, кто понаставил тебе синяков и, как ты выразился, решить полапать тебя за зад, оказался маньяком?

В палате сразу стало как-то слишком тихо. Джон и сам не знал, зачем вообще поднял эту тему.

Шерлок ничего отвечать не стал. Он только насмешливо взглянул на своего врача и сел ровнее, позволяя рассмотреть свои украшенные ушибами живот и торс. На боку был прилеплен медицинский пластырь.

— Ладно… — Джон постарался успокоить взбушевавшуюся внутри злость. — Ладно. Скотланд-Ярд уже его поймали, так что, думаю, беспокоиться не о чем.

— Скотланд-Ярд, — Шерлок недовольно фыркнул и слегка мотнул головой. Кажется, он понял, что резких движений лучше не совершать. — Там работают одни идиоты. Они смогли бы его поймать только тогда, как число жертв перевалило бы за тысячу. И то при большом везении. Среди них есть только один более-менее толковый с каким-то дурацким именем. Но от него толк будет только в случае, если ему удастся пробраться выше по званию.

Джон, честно говоря, не представлял, что ему стоит отвечать на подобную тираду. Впрочем, кажется, стоило привыкать к тому, что Шерлок любит оскорблять всех вокруг. Кроме себя, естественно.

Проведя полный осмотр и сменив повязку, Джон покинул палату, в которой уже спустя полминуты вновь разразились споры и крики. Пожалуй, Шерлок Холмс — это почти стихийное бедствие для их больницы.

***

Шерлок довел всех. Он не затыкался ни на секунду, сыпал оскорблениями и известными непонятно откуда фактами. У главврача на столе лежала стопка жалоб на одно и то же имя, а у Джона третий день дергался глаз. Шерлок был абсолютно невыносим. И просьбу его родителей (в большей степени, вообще-то, брата) руководство выполнило с превеликим удовольствием.

Шерлока перевели в отдельную платную палату.

Теперь в его распоряжении были: телевизор, личный санузел, гораздо лучшее питание, чем в кафе через дорогу, и Джон Уотсон собственной персоной. Доктор хотел удавиться или нарисовать улыбку на шее пациента. Скальпелем.

— Да брось, Джон, — к фамильярности Шерлока врач давно привык, поэтому нисколько не отреагировал на обращение. — Серьезно, тебе ведь постоянно не везет с девушками. Зачем ты их мучаешь?

Джон упрямо молчал, продолжая вечерний осмотр пациента. Тому стало гораздо лучше — через пару дней можно будет выписать и наконец вздохнуть свободно. На сегодня осмотр Холмса был последним, и Джон собирался вновь запереться в своем кабинете, перекусить вредной едой из доставки и завалиться спать на кушетку. Сегодня его дежурство — чужие он перестал брать, как только Мэри съехала из их жилища.

— С мужчиной тебе было бы легче. Да ты ведь и сам это знаешь, пробовал уже. Раза… хм… Три? Четыре? Да, четыре, — Шерлок кивнул своим мыслям, которые озвучивал вслух. — Так и в чем дело? О, ну точно… Воспитание, — юный пациент выплюнул слово так, будто оно обжигало ему язык.

— Не вижу ничего порицательного в хорошем воспитании.

Господи, _он не должен был отвечать_. Джон прекрасно знал, что поощряет Шерлока своими ответами.

— Не вижу ничего порицательного в сексе двух мужчин, — тоном Джона произнес Шерлок. И Уотсон вдруг понял, что это не та тема, которую стоит обсуждать с юным пацаном, который сидит перед ним с обнаженным торсом.

— Я люблю женщин, — упрямо кинул Джон и снял с кистей медицинские перчатки. От них кожа была сухой и грубой, трескалась на сгибах.

— Какое поразительное самовнушение, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Любишь, я ведь не оспариваю этот факт. Просто мужчин любишь чуть больше. С ними проще. А еще тебя возбуждают мужские гениталии. При виде чужого члена даже не каждый гей испытывает желание.

Джон вымученно вздохнул. Он знал, что Шерлок не отстанет. Врач мог развернуться и уйти, но в самом деле… Ему ведь не пять лет, верно? Он половину своего брака только и делал, что сбегал от проблем.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Чтобы ты признал, что тебе нравятся мужчины. Что ты _хочешь_ мужчин, — Шерлок вновь разлегся на своей больничной койке, которая была в разы удобнее дивана в доме Уотсонов. — Я люблю мужчин. Не вижу поводов скрывать это. Порицание обществом? Вынужденная женитьба, чтобы избежать этого? И ради чего, интересно? Чтобы остаток своей жизни провести в экзистенциальном кризисе? Такого конца ты для себя желаешь?

Слова Шерлока метко били по больному. Боже, его учил жизни девятнадцатилетний пацан. Который, на секундочку, во многом был его умнее и говорил, между прочим, совершенно правильные вещи. Вещи, к которым всю свою жизнь Джон предпочитал не прислушиваться. Потому что — что? Это неправильно, позорно, _греховно_? Как долго уже Джон и думать позабыл о Всевышнем? Не ему рассуждать о грехах.

Впрочем, скорее всего, Шерлоку было слишком очевидно, чем с некоторыми курсантами занимался Джон в Афганистане. И его попытки после…

Потом он решил навестить сестру с ее бывшей подружкой, которая до сих пор зачем-то посещала Гарри. И тогда в голове что-то переключилось — если продолжит, в итоге останется в одиночестве. С чего Джон это взял, он бы и сам не ответил. Просто в тот момент это казалось неоспоримой аксиомой.

Он уверил сам себя — нужна семья. Обычная, скучная, серая семья. С парой детишек, любящей тихой женой и надоедливыми по праздникам родственниками. И все это было могильной плитой на его плечах.

— Слушай, люди всегда тебя будут осуждать. Ты не так одет, не так и не там ходишь. Не так и не то говоришь. Конечно, такие, как ты, обычно предел мечтаний большинства женщин с кризисом среднего возраста, — Шерлок с видом всезнайки (как, в общем-то, и всегда) закинул руки за голову. — Лучше обрати в слова свои желания и просто их исполни. Тогда тебе будет плевать, кто там и что сказал. Ну… может, не всегда, но в большинстве случаев.

И Джон действительно задумался. Впрочем, он знал свои желания. Пусть Джон и прятал их глубоко, но никогда не обманывал самого себя. Ведь никто не мог влезть в его голову… Никто, пока в его кабинет не ворвался неугомонный эксцентричный парень с синяком под глазом и чуть спутанными черными кудрями.

Шерлок его мыслительному процессу абсолютно не мешал, только продолжал лежать в прежнем положении и чуть улыбался уголками губ. И Джон вдруг подумал, что Холмс невероятно красив, когда улыбается. Даже если эта улыбка едва заметна.

— Эй, Джон, я не музейный экспонат, — Шерлок ухмыльнулся открыто и широко.

— Прости, что?

Джон так погрузился в свои мысли, что даже не заметил, как вот уже несколько минут стоит и молча рассматривает Шерлока.

— На мне нет таблички «руками не трогать».

И Джон сам бы никогда не ответил на вопрос, почему же именно эта фраза стала спусковым крючком. Джон просто сделал шаг вперед, уперся руками в край кушетки и прижался к соблазнительным губам Шерлока коротким чувственным поцелуем.

Шерлок победно улыбнулся, вытянул длинные ноги и похлопал ладонью по своему временному спальному месту, будто подзывая послушного пса. Возможно, это могло значить что-то другое, но, знаете, Джон не гениален, как его пациент. Он обычный бывший военврач, который, к слову говоря, несколько зол. Потому что даже для него слишком очевидно — Шерлок им манипулировал все это время.

Уотсон за руку стащил Шерлока с койки и прижал к больничной мебели. Тело под его руками оказалось стройным, жилистым и невероятно приятным на ощупь. Джон понял, что уже не сможет остановиться. Он провел ладонями по бокам, мягко пересчитал пальцами ребра, обнаружив, что Шерлок даже не дернулся от щекотки.

Джона переполняли противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, он был раздражен, но с другой — причинять ощутимую боль не хотелось. Каким бы Шерлок ни был невыносимым, он явно не заслужил плохого с собой обращения.

Поведение Джона говорило все за него. Он мягко оглаживал стройное тело, иногда сжимая пальцы на коже и слегка щипая до покраснения. Он выцеловывал подставленную соблазнительную шею и царапал загривок короткими ногтями. И, кажется, Шерлоку был по душе этот контраст.

Холмс отзывчиво выгибался в руках низкого доктора, прижимался к его груди и так томно вздыхал, будто только и делал, что всю жизнь готовил себя для этого момента. От подобной мысли у Джона пробежал жар по позвоночнику.

Уотсон в пару слитных движений избавил Шерлока от больничной рубахи и развернул к себе спиной, невольно залюбовавшись притягательным изгибом поясницы. Джон провел ладонями по плечам, спустился ниже, пересчитывая кончиками пальцев позвонки, чувствуя под кожей крепкие мышцы. Он надавил ладонями на поясницу, заставив Шерлока выгнуться сильнее, большими пальцами забрался под резинку пижамы и чуть приспустил ее.

Взгляд тут же задержался на соблазнительных ямочках, и Джон наклонился, обведя каждую из них кончиком языка. Шерлок на удивление оказался весьма чувствительным. Он чуть вздрогнул и шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, а после обернулся через плечо. И Джон едва не потерял рассудок, потому что это самое прекрасное, что он видел в своей жизни. Блестящие серо-зеленые глаза, растрепанные черные кудри, чуть припухлые губы, которые Шерлок, судя по всему, закусывал.

— Поясница и задняя часть шеи — мои чувствительные места. Не считая, конечно, простаты и моего члена. Но я могу подсказать, угол, при котором ты будешь задевать простату, но недостаточно, тогда я продержусь больше, и мы-мхм…

Шерлок возмущенно замычал в ладонь, что зажала его рот, но уже спустя секунду низко застонал, потому что Джон с силой прикусил его за загривок. По телу прошла волна дрожи, и Шерлок, наконец, расслабился. Будто сдался, понял, что может отдать себя во власть чужих рук, и это сносило крышу еще больше. Шерлок не выглядел так, будто позволяет подобное каждому второму или даже сотому.

Джон прижался бедрами к упругим твердым ягодицам и провел раскрытой ладонью по плоскому животу юного любовника, поднимаясь к груди, оставляя на светлой коже красные полосы от ногтей.

— Мне нужно вернуться в свой кабинет, — Шерлок вновь протестующе замычал, но Джон сильнее нажал на эти невозможно пошлые губы. — Нам понадобится смазка. Я не собираюсь иметь тебя на слюну. Мне не позволит врачебный опыт.

Шерлок громко хмыкнул и резко мотнул головой, освобождаясь от «кляпа». Он вновь обернулся к Джону и кивнул головой на небольшую тумбочку, на которой стоял пышный букет цветов — шутливый подарок Майкрофта. Джон все еще не знал, почему Шерлок не выбросил в окно этот «душещипательно трогательный и одновременно невероятно унизительный веник».

Джон гением не был, но он явственно понял, что Шерлок не захотел внезапно приказать своему лечащему врачу сменить воду в вазе на более свежую. Впрочем, даже если бы это было так, не то чтобы Уотсон сильно удивился.

Он с неохотой оторвался от горячего тела Холмса и открыл второй ящик сверху — почему интуиция посоветовала именно его, Джон даже не подозревал. Но выбор был верным — в пустом ящике лежала одинокая упаковка анальной смазки. На четверть использованной, как успел заметить Джон.

— Ты всегда носишь с собой подобные вещи?

Джон взял тюбик и повертел его в руке. Никаких сладких запахов, вкусов или дополнительных «функций» вроде ментола для продления удовольствия. Все просто и даже несколько консервативно (если подобное определение вообще можно подобрать к происходящему).

— Я шантажом вынудил одного медбрата купить мне это, — Шерлок уперся руками в края койки и длинно выдохнул. — Он изменяет своей жене с…

— Меня это не волнует, — перебил его поспешно Джон, укладывая ладонь на мужское бедро. Он просто не мог удержаться. — Она открыта и явно использовалась.

— Потрясающая дедукция, доктор, — насмешливо протянул Шерлок, чем вызвал в Джоне новую волну раздражения. — Я предполагал, что ты рано или поздно сдашься. Больше вероятности было на вчерашний и сегодняшний вечера, поэтому я, как всегда, подготовился к событиям заранее.

Джон забыл, как дышать. Потому что слова Шерлока означали, что…

— Медсестра была весьма удивлена тем, что я попросил у нее клизму, но все нужное предоставила. Умная женщина, задавать вопросов не станет. И в таких случаях очень удобно иметь собственную ванную, потому что…

— Заткнись.

Голос стал хриплым и почти срывающимся. Джон не чувствовал такого бешенного возбуждения с подростковых времен, когда он умудрялся из-за волнения лажать каждый второй раз и постоянно менял девчонок, потому что те улетали от него со скоростью света. Что ж, у каждого есть свое позорное прошлое.

В данный момент слово «медлить» для Джона было созвучно со «смертью».

Он вновь подцепил пальцами резинку пижамных штанов, но теперь настойчиво потянул их вниз, сбрасывая на пол. Шерлок переступил с ноги на ногу, окончательно выпутываясь из ткани, и откинул ненужную теперь тряпку под кровать. Под штанами белья не оказалось, и Джон имел возможность рассмотреть округлые крепкие ягодицы.

Шерлок вздохнул, видимо, раздосадованный, что ему не позволяют говорить, как обычно, каждую миллисекунду его жизни, прогнулся чуть больше, а потом и вовсе опустил корпус, упершись о кровать локтями. Джон смотрел на кольцо растянутых и чуть смазанных мышц и ощущал, как в его паху становится так невыносимо жарко, что он словно мальчишка перед своим первым разом.

Джон протянул руку и коснулся сухими пальцами податливых мышц между ягодицами, массируя и слегка надавливая, раздражая чуть покрасневшую кожу и сдерживая себя от желания толкнуть сразу три пальца до костяшек. И ответное движение бедер Холмса совершенно не помогало взять себя в руки.

Выдавив смазку на свои пальцы, Джон не стал примериваться или осторожничать. Шерлок явно желал абсолютно противоположного поведения. Джон настойчиво толкнул кисть вперед и смог почувствовать горячие мягкие мышцы, которые неплотно обхватывали два его пальца. Шерлок действительно был прекрасно растянут и к тому же максимально расслаблен. Боже, он всем своим видом просил отыметь его немедленно.

Джон вытащил пальцы, добавил еще немного смазки и протолкнул как можно дальше, не жалея синтетической субстанции. Спустя полминуты — двадцать три секунды, если верить расчетам затуманенного мозга Шерлока, — Джон нанес смазку на свой член и крепко пережал тот у основания. Ему требовалось немного времени, чтобы остынуть.

Шерлок перед ним едва заметно дрожал, дышал шумно и явно провоцировал врача на дальнейшие действия. Холмс расставил свои длинные ноги шире, чуть согнул их в коленях, чтобы опустить бедра ниже — спасибо, что вспомнил о маленьком росте Джона.

В любой другой ситуации Уотсон непременно обиделся бы (комплексы по поводу роста не покидали его со старшей школы), но сейчас он был благодарен Шерлоку.

Пристроившись сзади, Джон положил руки на бледные бедра, пачкая одно из них в прозрачной смазке, и прижался твердым членом между ягодиц, чуть покрутив бедрами. Обоим хотелось быстро, жестко и прямо сейчас, но Джон отчего-то совершенно не спешил, продолжая тереться о ложбинку и будто вовсе не собираясь проникать в жаждущее нутро. Таким пустым Шерлок еще никогда себя не чувствовал.

— Да сделай это уже!

Нетерпеливый восклик Шерлока закончился мелодичным протяжным стоном, от которого у Джона по спине побежали мурашки. Он остановился, вдавив пальцы в покрывшуюся испариной кожу, и склонился вперед, упершись взмокшим лбом между острых лопаток.

Член мягко сдавливали сокращающиеся мышцы, и Джон на пробу сделал легкий толчок. Шерлок едва слышно всхлипнул и тут же подался телом назад, притираясь ягодицами к напряженным бедрам Уотсона.

Оба были на взводе, поэтому Джон больше не видел смысла тянуть. Он вновь выпрямился, покрепче перехватил Шерлока за талию и задвигался в быстром, но плавном ритме. Шерлок мял в руках чистую простыню, задушенно постанывал и подставлялся под каждый толчок так идеально, что кружилась голова.

Джон не мог прекратить исследовать руками, губами, взглядом выгибающееся под ним тело. Он вскоре начал двигаться рвано, жестко толкаясь до самого конца до характерного шлепка кожи о кожу. Сжимал пальцами кожу, кусал широкие плечи и почти рычал от невероятного удовольствия, накатывающего волнами.

Шерлок при каждом размашистом толчке скользил обнаженной грудью по скомканному одеялу. Его бедра бились о край кровати, и наверняка после этого на коже останется продолговатый синяк в напоминание. В мягкие влажные кудри зарылась чужая ладонь, и Шерлок со стоном откинул голову назад, когда пальцы зажали в тиски пряди волос.

На рот вновь легла уже знакомая ладонь, заглушая стоны, и Джон начал толкаться в него с такой силой, что у Шерлока перед глазами заплясали мушки. Горло будто сдавило невидимыми путами, внизу живота разгорался жар такой силы, будто еще живое тело бросили в печь крематория. На секунду Шерлок решил, что и правда сгорит к чертовой матери и проведет остаток вечности в дурацком кувшине на каминной полке.

Голова затуманилась окончательно, мыслительные процессы застопорились вовсе, и это было похоже на маленькую смерть для Шерлока. И секундой позже его Чертоги озарились взрывом такой силы, что вся картотека просто обязана была рассыпаться в пыль от радиации.

Джон подумал, что впервые видел человека, оргазм которого был настолько ярким, что он, кажется, ненадолго отключился.

Сам Уотсон едва не кончил в Шерлока, но благо вовремя успел покинуть дрожащее напряженное тело. И теперь ровную спину украшали капли пота и потеки белесой спермы, что приносило Джону какое-то моральное удовлетворение, хотя он никогда не замечал за собой необходимости помечать своих любовников каким-либо образом.

Шерлока пришлось буквально затаскивать на кровать (и почему тот оказался настолько тяжелым?) и наблюдать, как он медленно приходит в себя. Настолько ошарашенный, что Джон едва не вздохнул умиленно.

— Это было гораздо лучше, чем я себе представлял, — задумчиво пробормотал Шерлок, и Джон в ответ смог только полузадушено вякнуть что-то неразборчивое. — М? В чем дело, Джон? Не говори мне, что ты настолько устал, что и пары слов связать не можешь. В твои годы…

— Это был твой первый раз?

Джон выпалил это быстрее, чем дал себе возможность передумать. Он мог оставить себя в неведении и, кстати, не было уверенности, что это их не последний раз. Такие как Шерлок не выбирают бывших военврачей с настоящими и психосоматическими травмами, с маленьким жалованьем и похороненными надеждами на настоящую семью.

— Неужели ты не догадался раньше? Кажется, я слегка переоценил тебя в нашу первую встречу.

Шерлок задумчиво пожевал свою нижнюю губу, и Джон испытал невероятное желание поцеловать этого невыносимого пациента, который измотал нервы всей больнице за рекордно короткое время.

— Я рано определился со своей ориентацией, но предпринимать какие-либо действия до совершеннолетия не видел смысла. А после — все время ушло на поиск подходящего партнера. Но, видимо, иногда действительно желаемое само прыгает к нам в руки.

Шерлок довольно вытянул руки над головой и заразительно широко зевнул, позволяя Джону вдоволь полюбоваться красивым стройным телом.

— Разве тебе не пора возвращаться в свой кабинет?

Вопрос прозвучал ровным прохладным тоном, который совершено не вязался с чувственными стонами, раздававшимися пятнадцать минут назад в этой палате.

Что ж, ответ на невысказанный вопрос Джона был очевиден. Такие как Шерлок не выбирают таких, как он.

***

После выходных в приемном обычно было настоящее столпотворение. Джон понятия не имел, какого черта все творят в эти два дня, что в понедельник едва не умирают половиной населения Лондона.

До конца рабочего дня оставались считанные минуты. В кабинете доктора Уотсона наконец наступила долгожданная тишина, и Джон стянул больничных халат со своих плеч, когда дверь резко распахнулась и в помещение вбежал высокий юноша, полы пальто которого красиво развивались у него за спиной.

— Шерлок?

Неожиданный гость (пациент, судя по разбитой губе и рассеченной брови) окинул внимательным взглядом Джона и улегся на кушетку с видом, будто зашел к психотерапевту.

— Боюсь, у меня снова сотрясение, доктор. А еще вывих правого плечевого сустава.

— Ты не выглядишь так, будто у тебя вывих, — Джон незаметно сглотнул и потянулся за новыми медицинскими перчатками, приказывая себе включить профессиональность и не радоваться появлению того, от кого так сильно хотел избавиться поначалу.

— Я терплю.

Шерлок пронзил Джона новым пристальным взглядом и уставился в потолок.

— Итак… — Джон помог Холмсу избавиться от пальто и рубашки. — И как же на этот раз ты получил сотрясение?

— Нарвался на неорганизованную преступную группу, — Шерлок дернулся и зашипел, когда Джон начал осматривать его правое плечо, которое действительно выглядело не совсем хорошо. — Они были пьяны и просто искали кого-то, над кем можно поиздеваться.

— У меня складывается ощущение, что ты не просто попался им на пути.

Джон повернул голову Шерлока в другую сторону, выпрямил его спину, заставил слегка развернуться корпусом и с ловкостью травматолога вправил сустав под сдержанный болезненный вскрик Шерлока.

Тот еще несколько секунд сидел неподвижно, лишь тяжело дышал и часто облизывал губы. То ли пережидал вспышку боли, то ли собирался с мыслями. Во втором Уотсон очень сильно сомневался.

— Кажется, мне нужен повод, чтобы появиться здесь. Это глупо и излишне пестрит сантиментами, — Шерлок поморщился, будто это слово вызывало у него физический дискомфорт. — Но я сейчас тут, так что…

Так что Джон решил, что избавиться от Шерлока Холмса не так уж просто. И не то чтобы в этот раз он так стремился к этому итогу.

И он вовсе не видел ничего плохого в серьезных отношениях с мужчиной. И жить бок о бок с начинающим консультирующим детективом было не так уж плохо, как казалось на первый взгляд.

Шерлок — лучшее, что случалось с ним за последние годы его жизни.

И Джон не будет думать о том, откуда появляются букеты в вазах Мэри в его доме. Но на всякий случай… Это не твое дело, Майкрофт.


End file.
